The Day Jason and Shelly were born
The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment 1st came true love, then came marriage, and right now, Sid's got some super interesting news for Clyde. Clyde and Sid are sitting next to 1 another on the living room sofa. Clyde: "Well, Sid, it sure is good to be back home again." Sid: "It sure is, Clyde, but there's something I need to tell you." Clyde: "Well what is it?" Sid: "I'm 100 % pregnant." Clyde: "100 % pregnant? we're gonna become parents," Rita: "Maria and I are gonna become great godmothers," Lynn Loud Sr.: "I'm gonna become a great godfather," Lincoln: "Bobby, Chazz, Francisco, Skippy, David, Winston, Silas, Rico and I are gonna become godfathers," Luan: "Lori, Luna, Sam, Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lucy, Lily and I are gonna become godmothers," Howard: "Harold and I are gonna become grandfathers," Stanley: "Becca and I are gonna become grandparents," Wilbur: "Lila and I are gonna become godsiblings," Adelaide: "and Carl and I are gonna become an uncle and aunt as well." Then 8 months later, Sid suddenly went right into labor and right ahead of schedule, so they all took her to Great Lakes City Hospital. Great Lakes City hospital The entire family members are in the waiting room while Clyde and Sid are in Sid's hospital room. Clyde: You're daddy's little sweet boy or little sweet girl you're daddy's little sweet boy or little sweet girl Sid: "Clyde, I'm hungry again, can you get me some graham crackers with peanut butter, cream cheese and clover honey, please?" Becca: "No, Sid, you mustn't give in to your cravings, it's not good and healthy for the baby, here, just have some vegetable beef soup, it's my most special recipe." Sid: "Oh thanks a bunch, Mom, it's just what I needed, just like how you would make at home when I was 11 years old." Meanwhile in the waiting room, a few hours later........... Dr. Anderson comes right outta Sid's hospital room. Dr. Anderson: "Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, everybody, super good news." Lincoln: "What's the super good news, Dr. Anderson?" Ronnie Anne: "is it a little sweet boy or a little sweet girl?" Dr. Anderson: "They're both: a little sweet boy and a little sweet girl." Lola: "Hey, come on, you guys, let's go in there." The true family members go right into Sid's hospital room. Sid: "Having those 2 babies was the most incredible thing that happened in my entire life, Clyde's been so good to me right after all of those years." Ronnie Anne: "Wow, Sid, congratulations to you," Lincoln: "and congratulations to you as well too, Clyde." Wilbur and Lila begin looking for their newborn twin godsiblings. Sid: "Wilbur? Lila? what are you guys doing?" Wilbur: "We're looking for our baby twin godsiblings, Sid," Lila: "you said they came right outta you." Sid: "Trust me, they did." Wilbur: "Well then," Lila: "where are they?" Sid: "Oh they're with the dr.'s and nurses to make sure they're perfectly healthy and fine." Clyde: "Look, here they come right now." The dr.'s and nurses put the baby twin boy and baby twin girl right in Sid's arms. Clyde: "Everybody, meet our twin son, Jason," All True Family Members: "Wooooooooow." Sid: "and our twin daughter, Shelly." All True Family Members: "Whoooooooooa." Back home at the Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment Everybody's celebrating Jason and Shelly's 1st birthday bash. Clyde: "Go ahead, Jason and Shelly," Sid: "make your wishes." Jason and Shelly blow out their candles on their baby-proof birthday cupcakes. Lincoln: "Oh wow," Ronnie Anne: "Our twin godson and goddaughter are both 1 year old right now." Francisco: "That's exactly right," Lynn: "operation: baby proof the entire apartment." The entire family and neighbors begin baby-proofing the entire apartment. Lola: "Okay," Lana: "the entire place is now baby proofed." Sid (from upstairs in Jason and Shelly's bedroom): "Clyde, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, you guys, come up here right away!" Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Lana, Skippy, Lola, Winston, Lisa, David, Lori, Bobby, Leni, Chaz, Luna, Sam, Lucy, Silas, Lynn, Francisco, Luan, Benny, Carl, Adelaide, Marcus, Becky, Lily, Rico, Rita, Lynn Loud Sr., Maria, Rosa, Hector, Carlos, Frida, Carlotta, Carl, CJ, Carlitos, Wilbur, Lila, Felix, Chloe, Edwin, April, Adam, Daisy, Bobby Jr., Jenna, Brian, Kathy, Olivia, Julia, Simon, Molly, Connor, Felicia, Dean and Darla come right up the stair steps and right into Jason and Shelly's bedroom. Clyde: "What is it, Sid?" Ronnie Anne: "are Jason and Shelly alright?" Sid: "No, you guys, Jason and Shelly just said their 1st words." Lincoln: "They did?" Baby Jason: "Pewican." Baby Shelly: "Powk chop." Lynn: "Wow, they said pelican and porkchop." Sid: "Come on, my little sweetie cakes, repeat for me, your father, your godparents, great godparents and godsiblings." Baby Jason: "Pewican." Baby Shelly:"Powk chop." Category:The Day 2 characters were born Category:The Loud House Category:The Louder House